Rugrats:The GrandKids!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is the 3rd Generation of Rugrats! The S.A.D Club is coming stronger! More Members of the S.A.D Club coming your way! Elsbeth, Eva, Lucy, Tamera, Abigail and Halvard will appear to Reptar City while the S.A.D Club are taking over Confederacy .
1. Chapter 1

_**Rugrats: The GrandKids!**_

_**This is the first ever of Rugrats: The GrandKids! As you will follow the stories of the 3rd Generation of Rugrats along with the 2nd Generation of Rugrats. S.A.D Club are getting stronger as they have the Video gamers "The Mortal Kombat " Villains. Can the Generation s of Rugrats stop The S.A.D Club and take back the Confederacy City then find out!**_

_**June 1st, 2065 at The Confederacy City in Richmond, Virginia...**_

Today was the day of George, Tamera, Logan and Abigail's coronation as they will be the new Kings and Queen of The Confederacy City. This is the a big moment for them. While their parents, Peter and Kimi retired as King and Queen of the Confederacy City as they plan to move back into Reptar City with their closest friends and some family members of Kimi. George and Abigail are now in their late 40's as they have two beautiful daughters together.

Elsbeth Imonov Albany is the oldest daughter of George and Tamera. she's 20 yrs old of age. She's happy, loves her family and friends. Elsbeth also has ice powers, which she discovered that she had when she was seven yrs old when she accidently hit her sister, Eva on the head with blast of ice. Elsbeth can disappear in a cloud of snow and ice, make Quick snow and make ice-cream. Elsbeth has a deathly pale skin with a long whitish blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Eva Werner Albany is the youngest daughter of George and Tamera Albany. She's 18 yrs old of age. she happy, loves her family and friends. a normal girl, she's has pale skin, with bright blue eyes, dark purple hair with one streak being whitish blonde because of Elsbeth accidentelly hit her on the head with blast of ice. Which she was recover from.

And then there's Lucy Watanabe Frost as she is the only child of Logan and Abigail. She's 16 yrs old of age. She is a happy girl, she loves her family and friends. She is completely normal and doesn't have any powers. Lucy is pale skin, with orange hair and emerald green eyes.

The girls were getting ready for the big day as they were dress up as Beautiful Princesses. Elsbeth was wearing an ice blue dress with blue glass slippers as it was similar to Disney's Elsa's dress. Eva was wearing a Purple and Pink dress with black boots to match and Lucy had on a Beautiful Pink dress with white heels on. They all had their hair fix up beautiful thanks to their Great Aunt, Ingrid who is Tamera's Auntie and they were all wearing their crown.

" You girls look Beautiful!" said Ingrid.

" Thanks Auntie Ingrid." the girls replied to Ingrid even through It's not Lucy's Aunt but she still call her Auntie because Ingrid was being an Auntie to Lucy also.

" So, have you talk to Halvard Willows yet?" Elsbeth mention to her sister, Eva which it's the guy she likes.

" Shut up!" Eva told her but it was too late, Ingrid already heard it.

" Who's Halvard?" Ingrid questioned.

" A guy she likes, he's Mom and, Aunt Abigail and Uncle Logan's delegate from Great Britain." Elsbeth answered.

" Oh, I see." Ingrid was in shock. " Did he ask you out?" Ingrid questioned her neice, Eva.

Eva shook her head, " No mam."

" Why not? Your a Princess of The Confederacy City." Ingrid questioned.

" Because he's kind of nervous and I was too." Eva answered. " He's so darn cute but, I don't got the gut to tell him that I love him."

" Honey you're a Albany and your the Princess of The Confederacy! You can do anything if you believe in yourself." Ingrid told Eva. " Let's get going! We have a Coronation to go to."

-RGK-

_**The Coronation is about to start...**_

The Coronation is about to start and there's a lot of people there to see the coronation. citziens of the Confederacy City, The World of Disney, The Good Guys of the Video Games like "Mortal Kombat", and " Super Mario" were all there to see George, Tamera, Logan and Abigail become the new Kings and Queens of the Confederacy except for 1st and 2nd Generation of the Rugrats since they couldn't make it as they are back in Reptar City.

King Mickey Mouse is honored to crown George, Tamera, Logan, and Abigail as the new Kings and Queens of the Confederacy City.

" Ladies and Getlemen it will be my honor to introduce the new Kings and Queens of The Confederacy City!" said King Mickey Mouse as everyone cheered and clapped their hands for King George, Queen Tamera, King Logan and Queen Abigail until someone interrupt the coronation as he or she bust the door wide open with a blast of wind.

" Who the hell interrupt my coronation!" George was getting pissed off about it as Their Knights, Halvard Williows, Some Disney Characters and the good guys of Mortal Kombat was getting ready for battle.

Suddenly, it was revealed: It's The Shadow as she looks a whole a whole lot different from Rugrats: Future and Beyond! She has long dark purple hair, she wears a dark purple ninja suit for females as she wears black boots with. She can also change her eye color to red, blue, green, yellow, black and white.

The others couldn't believe that The Shadow is still alive and was wondering how did she even survive?

The Shadow laughed so evil as she made the room shake a little bit, " You fools thought I was dead? You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Abigail step up as she questioned The Shadow, " What do you want from us!"

" What I want is to rule the Confederacy City as me and my hubby will rule as King and Queen!" The Shadow replied.

" Hubby? What are you talking about Shadow!" Logan demand her.

" Shao Khan, the man I worship for is going to be working for me as we will be the leader of the S.A.D Club!" The Shadow revealed.

" What?" said Raiden from Mortal Kombat.

" Who's Shao Khan?" Peter questioned Raiden.

" Shao Kahn the Konqueror is represented as the embodiment of evil." Raiden answered his questioned. " He's very Powerful!"

Before Peter could reply back, The Shadow made an announcement, " Ladies and gentlemen! I'll give you Shao Khan!"

Shao Khan made appeareance of The Confederacy City. Shao Kahn is one of the few non-ninja characters whose appearance has stayed consistent throughout the years. He is easily recognizable by his intimidating stature; his apparent height varies between appearances, but he is always significantly taller than regular characters. He is almost never seen without his trademark warlord helmet which features a skull-like design with a long crest at the forehead. His attire usually consists of spiked shoulder pads, similarly designed kneepads and gauntlets, and a skull medallion embedded in two straps that intersect across his chest. When his helmet is removed, he appears to be bald with a slightly demonic face featuring red eyes and small spikes protruding from his head. His weapons are: Wrath Hammer, Staff and a Sword. He is the most powerful " Mortal Kombat" Characters villian of all time.

" Hello Confederacy City! I'm Shao Khan! And I will be your new King!" Shao Khan announce. " Bow down to me!"

" Never!" George yelled as he was walking up front as he was being brave. " No onw will ever bow down to you, Shao Khan!"

" Oh really? Is that so?" Shao Khan questioned him. " Reptile, get him!"

Suddenlly, knock him down from behind invisbility and start beating him up. Reptile jump away from him appear in his form with a green garbed, humanoid reptilian creature that embodies the archetype of the unhappy underling. Everybody gasped as they saw Reptile.

" Reptile, Finished him!" yelled Shao Khan as he spit green acid at George as Raidon block it as it disappears.

" Thanks for saving me." said George.

" No time to thank me, get your family out of here!" Raidon warned George as he was blasting Reptile with lighting bolt. George and Logan gather their family as Halvard let them the way while The others were fighting the S.A.D Club.

Suddenlly, Mileena a clone of Kitana came out of nowhere along with Quan Chi as they was getting ready to fight the World of Disney Characters, and the rest of the good guys.

Mileena was laughing evil. " Let's dance!" she said

Mileena was created by Shang Tsung's sorcery in his flesh pits for Shao Kahn, using Tarkatan physiology. Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. Her fondest wish is to kill her "sister", and claim her existence for her own. Somewhat of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. Mileena has big sharp teeth that she can bite anybody heads off.

Mileena wore a tight bodysuit (and mask), with her uniform being colored in shades of magenta. Later on, her costumes changed, some of them rather loose, but usually more revealing than Kitana's. In terms of physical features, she is identical to Kitana apart from having shorter hair and her face, which is twisted by the Tarkatan DNA flowing in her veins, giving her a large mouth rimmed with long, sharp teeth and and orange sharp eyes much like Baraka.

Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm and a primary villain in the _Mortal Kombat_ series. Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his never-ending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm, but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the latter whose entire family and clan he destroyed.

Quan Chi appears as a very tall, well built adult with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. Whether or not he has painted himself or was naturally born with this is unknown. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal, he uses it for formal gatherings. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. He later magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos.

Abigail turns around as people getting burn up alive, getting slice up in half, head, body parts was flying everywhere. What breaks Abigail's heart is to see Mileena rip King Mickey Mouse head off as she started eating on it.

Meanwhile, they made to Elsbeth room as they open up the portal in Elsbeth's big mirror. George and Halvard hold the doors as they let the girls jump into the portal.

" You guys go now!" said George as he was holding it in from Sheeva from Mortal Kombat as she tries to bust the doors open. Lucy and Abigail jump first into the portal along with Peter and Kimi.

Elsbetha nd Eva was just crying and didn't want to see their father, George and Eva's crush's Halvard to getting killed by the S.A.D Club.

" Dad, we can't leave you!" said Elsbeth.

" Yes, you can! And you will!" George demand his daughters. " I'm doing this for your protection! I want you guys to go before the portal closes!"

" What about you?" Eva asked her father.

" Don't worried! I'll be fine! But, go!"

" You're father right!" Halvard replied. " You must go through the portal and protect yourself!"

" I love you!" Eva finally admit to Halvard.

" I love you too!" Halvard replied to her. " Go hurry!" Halvard tries to hold the door along with George and Logan.

Elsbeth, Tamera, Lngrid and Eva jump into the portal together. But, George told Halvard to jump into the Portal also and protect his family as Logan say the samething to Halvard.

" But... What about you guys?" Halvard questioned them.

" We will be fine! Go! Hurry before it closes!" George told Halvard as Halvard ran and jump into the portal as the portal closes behind him.

-RGK-

_**Cheyenne POV**_

Cheyenne Frumpkin is the daughter of Bobby Frumpkin and Amanda Deville and she is also the granddaughter of Harold Frumpkin, Susie Carmicheal, Phil Deville and Kimi Finester. Cheyenne is 16, she has dark long hair, favorite color is black and purple. Tomboy, kind of shy when it comes to boys. She loves to get down and dirty. And loves to ride a motorcycle. Cheyenne also fix up old Motor Bike, and cars. She works part-time job at the Mr. Glass car Fix Auto Shop.

Cheyenne's Father's Bobby Frumpkin is 36 yrs old while Cheyenne's mother, Amanda Deville is 35 yrs old. Bobby is the new doctor of Lipchiz Hospital while Amanda is working as a English 2 Teacher at Reptar High along with Rachel Finester. Amanda is also expecting another baby as it's going to be a boy.

Bobby and Amanda sat down with Cheyenne at the Table as they was planning about the new baby as Cheyenne is getting tired of hear about the new baby.

" OMG Bobby! What color should we paint the room?" Amanda questioned him.

" How about yellow?" he asked.

" No, that will make the baby cry." Amanda replied. " How about Blue?"

" That will be a good idea honey!" Bobby told Amanda. " Sweatheart what you think?" Bobby questioned Cheyenne.

" Sure! Why not!" said Cheyenne as she really don't care.

-RGK-

_**Aleeya POV**_

_**Aleeya Totah is the daughter of Bella Pickles and Abdallah Totah and she is the granddaughter of Dil Pickles and CeCe Proud. Aleeya is half Arabic with mixed with white and black. Aleeya is very beautiful. She very attractive and has long curly brown hair. Aleeya like to go shopping with best friend, Fahari who is the daughter of Adam and Cameron Albany. Aleeya favorite color is pink, white, purple and sometimes yellow. Aleeya is also a Princess of Sudan of Arabia since her father and her mother is the King and Queen of Sudan of Arabia. **_

Aleeya was on the phone talking to her best friend, Fahari as she was looking for an outfit to wear to party. Aleeya and her family lives in a big palace. Aleeya is always spoil every since she was a little girl.

One of the ladies show her an purple dress and Aleeya didn't like it.

" Eww! That's so back in the 2020." Aleeya said as the woman walk away to find another dress.

" Yeah girl! I'm going to be the best one there is and I am the only Princess in Reptar City." Aleeya told Fahari as her mom, Bella and her father, Abdallah came in and took the phone away from her.

"Hey! I was talking to Fahari!" Aleeya was whining.

" You talk to Fahari later right now you need to get ready for the Ceremony. " Bella told her daughter, Aleeya. " Your Grandpa Dil and your Grandma CeCe will be there."

" So? There's a party going on tonight and I'm their Princess." Aleeya was making excuses.

" You can be Princess while we do the Ceremony. " Abdallah to his daughter.

" I'm tired of the Ceremony over and over every year! When can I do something fun for once!" Aleeya asked her parents.

" You been doing a whole lot of fun all the time!" Bella answered.

" You're not going to that party and that's final!" Abdallah argue at Aleeya.

" I hate you!" Aleeya screamed as she slam the door behind her.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rugrats: The GrandKids!**_

_**This is the first ever of Rugrats: The GrandKids! As you will follow the stories of the 3rd Generation of Rugrats along with the 2nd Generation of Rugrats. S.A.D Club are getting stronger as they have the Video gamers "The Mortal Kombat " Villains. Can the Generation s of Rugrats stop The S.A.D Club and take back the Confederacy City then find out!**_

_**June 2nd, 2065 at The Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia...**_

The S.A.D Club has taken over The Confederacy as they have three leaders of the S.A.D Club! Shao Khan, The Shadow and Dark Peter. They change the color of the castle of the Confederacy. the wall is light pink while the floor were dark purple and the outside of the castle is jet black. The sky got darker and creepier now since The S.A.D Club took control of the Confederacy.

There's a lot of bodies everywhere in the castle. Body parts been everywhere! Hands, arms, head, legs and all the above! Where George, Tamera, Logan and Abigail have their coronation to become Kings and Queens, there been friends of their have been killed thanks to the S.A.D Club! They sent a bunch of Vultures to eat the bodies of their friends. The first one was Jafar as he was on the floor dead, both of his eyes were gone thanks to the Vultures. next was Aladdin and Princess Jasmine as they were both holding hands as their body were swallowing up as it was about to bust. Goofy body was on the other side as he was on floor as he was still was holding his sword and the Vulture were eating both of his ear off. Ferb, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were also dead as they body was rip a part. Even, Patrick Star was dead as his body was half eaten. But, King Mickey Mouse is also dead as Mileena rip off King Mickey Mouse head off as she ate on it. The rest of the Disney, Nickelodeon and Mortal Kombat Characters along with George and Logan were imprisoned.

George heard somebody calling his name as he open his eyes as it was Kitana from Mortal Kombat as she was making sure George was alright.

" King George!" said Kitana. " Speak to me! Are you alright sir?" she asked him.

George rub his head as his head was hurt and George look all beat up in the face. " Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. " What happened? Where are we?"

" Your imprisoned My King." The Shadow answered as she overheard the conversation. " It's good to see you up." she laughed.

" Get me out of here you Witch!" George call her out her name.

The Shadow laughed as it was funny what George said to her as she talk to him nicely, " That's not very nice for a King Confederacy to talk to his citizens like that." said The Shadow. " You don't want nothing happened to your friend King Logan." she said as she pointed at Dark Peter as he had a blade on Logan's neck as he was about to split his neck open. Logan was freaking out as he was hoping that Dark Peter don't kill him.

" Leave him alone!" yelled George.

" Or what? What the hell are you going to do about it" The Shadow questioned him. " You can't get out! Your imprisoned! There's nothing you going to do to stop me!"

" She's right!" Shao Khan responded as he step next to The Shadow as he face Kitana and George. " You and your friends are hopeless, King George! Just accept the fact that you lost!" yelled Shao Khan.

" I will get out of here and me and my friends will defeat you, Shao Khan!" said George.

Shao Khan started laughing as he looks at The Shadow, " He's really funny! He think he can escape and run away from me? No one escape from me!" Shao Khan was full of range as fire was all around him.

-RGK-

**_Welcome back to Reptar City..._**

Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Lucy, Tamera, Elsbeth and Eva has appear in the sky of a purple-black hole. They started screaming as they were falling down to a random big air bag except for Lucy as she fell on top on a guy by accident.

The guy was very charming, he was tall and has short blonde hair. He has a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt on with blue diem jean and a pair of black cowboy boots. Lucy was staring at his sea blue eyes as she admire him.

" Sorry." Lucy apologizes as she got off from him as she help him up.

" Thank You!" he said.

" No problem." Lucy replied.

" My name is Jesse Barrow Jr. I was name after my grandfather." said Jesse.

" Cool! I'm Lucy Abany." Lucy responded.

" Nice to meet you Lucy, I have a questioned. How did you fall out the sky?" Jesse asked her.

" Long story." said Lucy as Aleeya Totah along with her friend, Fahari came walking toward Jesse and Lucy as Aleeya wasn't happy to see her boyfriend, Jesse talking to another girl. Even though, Aleeya is the Princess of Sudan of Arabic. and also, the only princess of Reptar City until Elsbeth, Eva and Lucy shows up.

" Jesse, what are you doing talking to her?" Aleeya questioned Jesse. " And who are you?" Aleeya asked Lucy.

" I'm Lucy Albany, I'm the Princess of The Confederacy!" Lucy laughed.

Aleeya and her friend, Fahari was laughing as it was ridiculous that Lucy is a princess.

" Best joke I heard all day!" Aleeya laughed.

" You and me both girl!" Fahari responded. Fahari is the daughter of Adam and Cameron. She has short red and purple hair as she was wearing a red and black sport bra T-shirt as it say: " Fearless Fahari" with a red hat to match. Black short skirt and a pair of Red and black Nike shoes. Fahari is a twin of Fola. Fahari is the spoil bratty twin sister as she wants everything! and her sister, Fola her Cinderbella as she makes her do everything. She also the Granddaughter of Arnold, Angelica, Peter-2 and Cree.

" It's true! I am the Princess of The Confederacy." Lucy was telling them.

" Even you is a Princess you are still nothing compare to me!" Aleeya told Lucy. " So, bow down bitch!"

Jesse Barrow move Aleeya out the way and told her to let's go. " Let's go Aleeya!"

" It's not over!" Aleeya told Lucy as she walks away along with Jesse wrap around her arms and her best friend, Fahari was walking the other side of Aleeya.

Jesse turn and stare at Lucy as he whispered, " I'm so sorry."

Lucy shook her head, " It's fine." she whispered back.

" Let's go!" Aleeya yelled at Jesse as he turn around and walk away with his girlfriend, Aleeya and her friend, Fahari.

Eva and Elsbeth walk up to Lucy as they went to check up on her.

" Lucy, are you ok?" Elsbeth asked Lucy.

Lucy nods her head, " I'm fine."

" Who was that girl?" Eva questioned Lucy.

" Some girl named Aleeya Totah." Lucy answered. " She call herself a Princess."

" What a bitch!" Eva cursed.

" Tell me about it!" Lucy responded.

" Who's that hot guy?" Elsbeth questioned Lucy.

" His name is Jesse Barrow." Lucy responded.

" Cute!" said Eva.

" Too bad he's with Aleeya." said Lucy.

" They won't last that long together." Elsbeth told Lucy.

Meanwhile, there were two old couple as spotted Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Tamera, Lucy, Eva and Elsbeth. the old man had on a yellow shirt with black pants and a pair of black shoes as he was walking with his cane as his wife has short blondish-grey hair color as she was wearing a blue shirt with kaki pants and a white pair of tennis shoes on. As she was also wearing a flower hat.

" Peter! Kimi!." said the woman.

" Starr! Zack!" Kimi shouted with joy as she went to hugged Starr while Peter gave Zack hugged.

" It's good to see you guys again!" said Peter.

" It's good to see you too with Abigail, Tamera and who the those kids?" Starr questioned.

" This is ours Mrs. Wrhenburg!" said Abigail. " This is my daughter Lucy."

" And these is my daughters, Elsbeth and Eva." Tamera replied.

" Aw! How adorable!" Starr smiled.

" How are you guys?" Kimi asked the both Zack and Starr. " I know it's not easy to deal with the fact that Tommy is gone."

" You don't know the half of it!" Starr cried. " It's not the same without him!"

Kimi nods her head, " I know."

" I wish I could have safe him when I had the chance." Zack was making himself feel guilty.

" It's not your fault man, It's nobody fault!" said Peter. " We did what was best to save Reptar City and that's to destroy Tommy."

" Easy for you Mr. King of the Confederacy! You and Kimi didn't have to deal with the fact that Tommy is dead! Me, Dil, Zack, Jesse, Chuckie, Natalie, CeCe, Lil, Bruce, and Phil have to deal with the fact that Tommy is gone! and never coming back! Silvia can't even see her husband anymore! They can't even die old together!" Starr cried.

Peter hugged Starr as he comfort her. " I know, I'm so sorry Starr. I wish I can did more to stop but the S.A.D Club was getting stronger and that wasn't even Tommy anymore! He turn bad! He betray us!"

Zack hold Starr's hand as he was comfort here also, " It will be alright! I'm here for you."

-RGK-

**_Training Martial Arts..._**

Taro Kabayashi is training martial arts with his father, Raidon Kabayashi as his father was teaching him technique. Taro is the son of Kristina Frumpkin and Raidon Kabayashi. He's half Japanese and half African-American and white in him. He loves Karate and do Martial Arts. He has short dark hair and muscular looking. He's very tall and mostly attractive to the ladies. favorite color is black. And he have a crush on Aleeya Totah but she doesn't notice yet. He's 16 yrs of age and he's the grandson of Harold and Susie.

Raidon trying to train his son to be tough and be professional. Taro is still so hook on Aleeya Totah as he wasn't focus on martial arts as his father stop as he asks him what's wrong with him.

" What's wrong with you?" asked Raidon. " Why you not being focus?"

" Sorry dad, I have a lot on my mind." Taro replied as he took off his black V-neck shirt off as he was showing his muscular abs as he kind off like Taylor Lautner from Twilight. Taro was getting a drink of cold water as his father, Raidon walk up as he asks him what do he mean.

" What do you mean you have a lot of your mind?" asked Raidon. " Are you thinking about Princess Aleeya again?" he asked him as Taro look away as he didn't say anything.

" You still haven't told her yet?" asked his father.

" I freak out!" Taro confessed.

" You freak out? Taro, you're a Kabayashi! We do not freak out when there someone we care about! Understand?" asked Raidon.

Taro nods his head, " I understand father, but did get nervous when you want to tell mom you nervous?"

" Of course not!" said Raidon. " I was brave enough to tell your mom that I love her."

" Oh really?" said a familiar voice as Raidon and Taro turn around as it was Kristina Frumpkin-Kabayashi as she is the daughter of Susie Carmichael and Harold Frumpkin. Kristina has long curly brownish-black as she look more like her mother, Susie. she has a red and black dress on with a pair of black heels on.

Kristina walk up toward her husband, Raidon as she asked him a question. " Why did you lie to our son?"

" I didn't lie to our son." Raidon laughed it out as he whispered to Kristina to leave.

" Are you really going to lie?" asked Kristina. " Taro, you father was just as scared as you."

" No I wasn't?" said Raidon.

" You wasn't behind trash can every time you saw me at school when we was younger." Kristina bust him out. " Taro, if you really want a good advice just tell her when you are ready and tell her how much you love her."

Taro nods his head, " Yes mam, I'll do that! Thanks mom!" he said as he went to get his shirt as run to the house to get change.

Kristina look at her husband as she was laughing at him, " You're so smart Kristina." Raidon sarcasm Kristina.

" I am, too bad you didn't think of it first instead of hiding behind the trash can." Kristina bust out laughing.

" Ha Ha very funny." said Raidon.

-RGK-

**_Darin and AJ's house..._**

Jax Pickles was studying for his driving License but, his sister, Dacia was playing that loud music in her room as Jax couldn't concentrate as he went out of his room and went to Dacia's room as he turn off the music while she was still jamming on the music.

" Hey, what the F!" said Dacia.

" Your music was loud." said Jax.

" So?"

" I'm trying to studying for my driving Licensee but, your music was way too loud!" said Jax.

" Can you study later? I'm listen to JB Heart." said Dacia.

" I don't care Dacia! Turn your music down or turn it off the music!" yelled Jax.

Dacia turn the music back on as she had it loud to get on Jax nerve as Jax turn around and walk away and close the door.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rugrats: The GrandKids!**_

_**This is the first ever of Rugrats: The GrandKids! As you will follow the stories of the 3rd Generation of Rugrats along with the 2nd Generation of Rugrats. S.A.D Club are getting stronger as they have the Video gamers "The Mortal Kombat " Villains. Can the Generation s of Rugrats stop The S.A.D Club and take back the Confederacy City then find out!**_

_**June 2nd, 2065 in Reptar City...**_

_**Zack and Starr's home...**_

Zack and Starr Wehrenburg invited Abigail, Tamera, Peter, Ingrid, Kimi, Elsbeth, Eva and Lucy to their home to stay for a while until they figure out a way to save George and Logan and take back The Confederacy. Starr and Zack live in a big beautiful white house as the room inside is even more beautiful! They have a piano, guitar and a bunch of decorations in their living room. Elsbeth look at a photo of Zack and Starr when they were very young as they were at High School Prom together.

" OMG! Is this you guys?" asked Elsbeth as she show it to Starr.

Starr nods her head, " Yeap! That's us alright!"

" Who would know that it been so long." Zack replied. " I don't care. I still got my baby." As Zack and Starr share a kiss as Eva was getting gross out.

" Old people kissing, I'm about to get sick." she said.

" Wait until you get older, you will understand." said Kimi.

" How's Destiny and Christy?" Abigail asked both Zack and Starr.

" They are doing good. Destiny and Mason finally got married and a son and a daughter together." Zack announced.

" For real! That's very good news for them." Abigail was happy to hear some good news about Destiny.

" I always knew they were made for each other, How's Christy?" asked Tamera.

"Christy is doing fine, she just struggling a little." said Starr.

" Struggling like how?" Abigail questioned.

" Christy is taking care of Two year old son, Drew on her own without her baby's father help." said Starr.

" Who's her baby father?" Abigail questioned.

" Charles Finester." Starr answered as both Abigail and Tamera were pretty shock about Charles is Christy's baby daddy.

-RGK-

_**Rachel and Gregory's home...**_

Charles Finester is finally married to Ashley Lamia. Ashley has blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. As of 2065, Ashley would be 43 years old and Charles would be 44 years old. And they have a nineteen year old daughter, Jessica Finester. Jessica has blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. Charles decide to avoid Christy and their two-year old, son Drew because he don't want to mess up him and Ashley's marriage. Charles is now the owner of the Java Lava as it is a Finester's Business Company. His grandfather, Chaz was the first owner of the Java Lava as he pass it to his father, Chuckie as now, he will it to him. Charles soon wants to pass it to his son, Drew but, he keeps avoiding the baby drama.

Ashley is working on a business company as she makes good money. Ashley is like another Charlotte Pickles always busy on the phone as she always talks to Johnny who is the grandson of Johnathan.

Charles, Ashley, and Jessica went to visit his sister, Rachel, her husband, Gregory Silverstein and their eighteen year old son, Jacob Silverstein. Gregory has short orange hair with blue eyes as Jacob is the same as his father, Gregory.

Jacob open the door for his Uncle Charles, his Aunt Ashley and his cousin, Jessica.

" Hey Uncle Charles! Hey Aunt Ashley!" said Jacob.

" Hey." said Ashley as she was too busy on the phone talking to Johnny.

" Hello nephew! Where's your mom and dad?" asked Charles.

" They are sitting in the living room." Jacob answered.

Charles nods his head, " Ok, thank You!"

" Oh no it's Jessica." Jacob was playing with his cousin.

" Shut up Jacob!" Jessica told him as she walks off as Jacob started laughing.

Charles went to give his sister, Rachel and his Brother in law, Gregory a hugged.

" Sis!" said Charles.

" Charles! It's good to see you!" Rachel is surprised to see her brother again. " How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

" Been busy at the Java Lava and getting Jessica ready for college at Nickelodeon University." Charles answered. " How are you?"

" Good so far, just getting Jacob ready for his Senior Year in High School." Rachel answered.

" Jacob, you're a Senior this year?" asked Charles.

Jacob nods his head, " Yes, sir Uncle Charles."

" Time flies by." said Charles.

" You can say that again." Gregory responded. " Soon, we will be the grandparents one day."

-RGK-

_**At Flappy Bob's Burger...**_

Aleeya, Jesse Barrow Jr. and Fahari went out to eat and socialize. Aleeya Totah is really pissed off of Lucy Watanabe Frost as Aleeya just found out that Lucy is a Princess also. Aleeya wants to be the only Princess in Reptar City. Now, Aleeya has to deal with Lucy and her cousin, Elsbeth and Eva.

" Who do Lucy think she is just once coming over and announce she a Princess? I should be the Princess around here!" Aleeya was getting mad.

" I agree with you girl! I don't like that Lucy girl either. She has a whack name." Fahari was making fun of Lucy's name. " I bet her parents named her off of that old T.V Show, "I love Lucy." Fahari and Aleeya was both laughed.

" Lucy seemed to be pretty nice." said Jesse.

" Pretty nice?" said Aleeya as she bat her eyes as she was blink her eyes really fast. " Do I give a care she nice?"

" As my mom and my grandmother always say." said Fahari snap her finger at Jesse Barrow Jr. " BoyBye!"

" But, I love the GirlBye better." said Aleeya.

" Me too!" Fahari agreed. " Where's Lily? She suppose to be here."

" I don't know, let me contact her." said Aleeya as she the dial the number on Iphone13 and call Lily. " Lily, where are you!" Aleeya demanded.

" Chill! I'm right here!" said Lily as she was next to Aleeya as she got off the phone. Lilly is the daughter, and the only child, of the Shadow. Like her mother, she has an evil side, but her good side mostly stands out. She likes reading, playing baseball, painting her nails, taking strolls, watching TV, and just being a normal girl. Lilly has black hair with dark purple streaks and eerie green eyes. Lily is adopted by her mean adopted father, Jerry and her lovely adopted mother, Mary as she don't know anything about her mother, The Shadow yet.

" What's up!" said Lily.

" We have a major problem!" cried Aleeya.

" What kind of problem?" asked Lily.

" There's a girl named Lucy Watanabe Frost from The Confederacy as she call herself a Princess." Fahari answered.

" What? I thought Aleeya was the only Princess?" Lily questioned.

" And I'm still am once I get rid of her and her cousins, Elsbeth and Eva." said Aleeya.

" How?" asked Fahari.

" Don't worried! The Princess of Arabic of Sudan always finds a way." Aleeya grinned.

-RGK-

_**Christy and Destiny POV**_

Destiny Wehrenburg-O'Rourke meet up to see her twin sister, Christy and her nephew, Drew at the Java Lava. Destiny knew that Christy is having a hard time working and raising her son while Charles is just being a jackass toward his kid. Destiny, her husband, Mason, and her two children, David and Alex do whatever they can to help raise Drew along with their parents, Zack and Destiny, Dil, CeCe, Bella, Abdallah Totah, Aleeya, Bruce Wayne, Lil, Kurt Wayne, and Robin Wayne. Destiny just want to spend time with her sister.

" Hey sis! Hey Drew!" said Destiny as she picks up little Drew as she starts playing with him.

" I'm so glad you're here! I have to fill out this form that I have to turn it in today." said Christy.

" How are you?" Destiny questioned. " You doing ok?"

" So far ok, it's not easy to be a single mom." said Christy.

" I know how that feels like, So, did Charles ever call you?" Destiny questioned.

" Can we please don't mention that name again." said Christy. " I don't want to hear Drew's deadbeat Father name again!"

" Ok, I'm sorry." Destiny apologizes.

" Sorry, It's my fault." said Christy. " I know you care about me and Drew and I thank everyone who being supportive! But..." Christy was looking down and gloomy.

" But, it's not the same to have Charles around to take care of Drew." Destiny answered.

Christy look up to Destiny's eyes as she started crying, " I just hate that Drew have to grow up without a father."

Destiny hugged her sister, Christy and her nephew, Drew as they both started crying. " I'm always here for you sis! You are not alone! You got family who had your back!"

-RGK-

**_Bobby and Amanda's home..._**

Cheyenne Frumpkin invited her friends, David O'Rourke and Fola over her house to play video games with her. Fola is the other daughter of Adam and Cameron and also Fahari's twin. Fola has long dark curly brunette hair. Fola wears a red shirt that say "Fola Mode" with black leggings and black heels on. Fola is a very kind and peaceful sister. Fola is the smart twin and will always stand her ground even if something goes wrong as they both 16 of age. Granddaughter of Arnold, Angelica, Peter-2, and Cree.

David grandson of Zack and Starr. And also the oldest child of Destiny and Mason. David has blonde hair and very tall looking. Very smart and totally a nerd and friends with Fola, Cheyenne. And totally likes Fola. He's also a wizard.

Cheyenne, Fola, and David were playing Reptar in the Doom 2 video games as Cheyenne and David were playing as Cheyenne beat David again.

" Ha! I won again!" Cheyenne was doing her goofy dance.

" No far! How can you bet me that fast?" David asked.

" I'm the master of the video games." Cheyenne answered. " I bet you again, Wizard boy!"

" Let's do a rematch." asked David.

" I already bet thirty times, trust me, you can't bet me." said Christy said.

" Oh yeah." asked David as he looks nerdy.

" You look nerdy." Cheyenne joke about him.

" Ok you two." Fola separate them. " Game over! We need to get to study for our final Exams."

" Fola right! I need to study my math materials, Fola, you want to help study with me?" David asked.

" Sorry David, But, I'm helping Cheyenne for her U.S History exams." said Fola.

" Why her?" David asked.

" Because, were best friends!" Fola answered.

" And girls always help each other out." Cheyenne also answered. " Sorry buddy! Always another time." Cheyenne laughed.

" Not funny." David replied.

" It is to us." Cheyenne replied as both her and Fola started laughing at David.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rugrats: The Grandkids!**_

_**A/N: Sorry this story been on breaks, I haven't update this story since last year in December. I sort of lost interest and don't have any ideas into this story. But... Now I have and you guys will definely love this story. Hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**August 15, 2065**_

The Confederacy castle...

Shao Khan, The Shadow, and Dark Peter were taking over The Confederacy castle along with the Mortal Kombat villains. Most of the Disney Characters are dead while some are still alive hostage like The Disney Princess, Heroes and more. The world in the of the Confederacy been darker and darker each day but...George and Logan are still hostage.

Shao Khan and The Shadow were kissing as they was enjoying their little victory before they track down Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Tamera, Lucy, Elisabeth and Eva from the Reptar City world.

" I can't believed we are actually winning." smiled The Shadow laughed. " Usually, the Villains always loose."

" Well...This time Villain wins." Shao Khan smiled.

The Shadow smile at Shao Khan with delighted as she grinned. " You bet! So...Your Brother is supposed to show up I see."

Shao Khan was getting annoyed about his big brother, Grim Reaper. The one who causes death and collect souls. Grim Reaper and Shao Khan along with their sister, Chaos are the children of Death.

" Yeah, even though I really hate to ask him for help." said Shao Khan.

Right after Shao Khan was talking about his brother, few of the guards of Shao Khan and The Shadow was roaring as they came as they was burning up really bad as they burst into an explosion.

" What the bloody hell was that!" The Shadow complained as Shao Khan told The Shadow to hush and let her know that they got company.

" We got company." Shao Khan told her as they was both looking around to see.

Suddenly, A black mist came out of nowhere as it turns out to be Shao Khan's brother, Grim Reaper along with three demonic looking teenagers. One boy has very pale along with his brother and sister. He has short jet black hair with black eyes. The boy was named, Thamuz.

Thamuz was wearing a black vest with black skinny jeans and a pair of black biker boots. Thamuz also has a bunch of snakes tattoos all sound his arms and neck as he have the power to bring the tattoo snakes to life along with have the power to control people and make them kill themselves or kill others.

Evilia has long curly reddish firely black hair with horns on her head. Evilia has pure white eyes with red lipstick. Evilia has a short red and black devil looking dress with black heels. Her power was to burn people up and burst them into flames and make people suffered to their death by touching them.

Killer has whitish long hair with normal eyes pupils but...his eyes can change into red and black. Killer was wearing a gtry tank top with muscular muscles with a white pair of pants and a pair of black shoes. Killer has the power to turn into a black crow, and also a ripper Vampire.

Shao Khan was surprise to see his brother, Reaper and his nephews and niece as he really wasn't happy at all.

" Hello brother! Long time no see." Grim said.

" Yeah kind of wish you wasn't here with your demonic triplets!" Shao Khan said with anger tone.

Grim Reaper laughed so hard like it was very funny, " Little brother you are always the jokster."

" And you always the pain in the ass." Shao Khan grin as The Shadow got between them as she was changing the subject.

" So...Grim! What bring you here and these some call children...Excuse me, Who are they anyway!" The Shadow questioned.

" These are my children, Thamuz, Evilia, and Killer." Grim answered. " We are here for your help."

" For our help?" The Shadow. " No offense Grim but...What can these children do?"

Thamuz and Evilia started busted out laughing along with Grim Reaper.

" Are you serious lady? You did saw I took out your guys as I burn them up and they just exploded." Evilia grin so evil looking.

" We are powerful! Trust me we are perfect for the job!" Thamuz said. " We are the most powerful demons ever!"

Nightmare came out of nowhere as he was going to attack Grim Reaper and his children until Killer came out of nowhere in full speed as he got behind Nightmare as he grab him by the neck as he snap Nightmare's neck as her collapsed on the floor as The Shadow gasped as she was in shock.

" Don't worried Shadow freak...I didn't kill your crazy magician. I just knock him out." said Killer. " Like what my brother said. We are the most powerful demons ever! So...Do we have a deal to work with you and My Uncle along with your silly Creatures? If not...I'll just with killing this magician and rip his head since that's what I do best!" Killer grin so evil looking as his eyes change into red and black as he shows his sharp fangs.

The Shadow turns toward Shao Khan with a concern look on her face while Shao Khan was piss as he didn't like the idea at all.

-RGK-

In the dirty dark cell...

George and Logan was trap in the dark dirty cell as it was only just the two of them. George and Logan been stuck in cells for months as they both was hoping that there's a way that they can break out of this cell.

George and Logan have a brother to brother conversation as they was hoping if their parents, wives, and the kids alright.

" This really suck! I really hope mom, dad, Tamera, Abigail and the kids be alright." said Logan as he was worried.

" Whatever they are, they doing better than us." said George.

-RGK-

Cheyenne POV

Cheyenne Frumpkin is getting tired of her parents talking about the new coming very soon around this month or next month. It drives Cheyenne nuts. Cheyenne was walking to class with her favorite two best buds, David and Fola as she know she can count on them for anything.

Cheyenne was wearing a light blue with black plaids shirt with a pair of black leggins and a pair of light blue and white sneakers as she was on her skateboard.

David was wearing a green shirt that say " Save the Earth" in white writing with a pair of blue jeans and green sneakers.

Fola had her long Burnette hair very curly as she wears make up. Fola was wearing pink tank top with a white jacket and a pair of dark diem jeans leggings and a pair of black heels.

Cheyenne, Fola, and David was walking toward class as they was talking about hanging out at Fola's place since Cheyenne decided not to hang out at her place.

" Cheyenne, you never told us why you don't want to hang out at your place anymore." asked Fola.

" Because my parents are so hook up with this new baby coming." Cheyenne answered. " It's so annoying!"

" What? Babies are the most precious thing in the world! It's really cool to have a baby brother." Fola told Cheyenne.

" Yeah, I guess." Cheyenne told both David and Fola.

" Don't worried Cheyenne, it will get better." said David as a girl with oranage hair with emeralds green eyes bump into Cheyenne by accident as the girl apologized.

" I'm so sorry." said the girl. " I didn't mean too."

Cheyenne shook her head with a smile on her face, " It's okay. You're new here right?"

The girl nods her head, " Right. I'm Princess Lucy Wantanabe Frost." Lucy answered. " I'm from the Confederacy castle."

" Great! Another royal princess." said Cheyenne as she was getting annoyed.

" Annoy her." Fola tells Lucy. " Nice to meet you Lucy! I'm Fola and these are my friends, Cheyenne and David." Fola introduced her to them.

" Nice to meet you all." Lucy smiled with delighted.

" What brings you here to Reptar City?" David asked.

" My castle is being ruled by Dark Shadow, Shao Khan and The Mortal Combat Villains." Lucy answered.

" Seriously? Mortal Kombat?" Cheyenne questioned. " Do you think I was born yesterday?"

" No...I'm telling the..." Before Lucy could finished what she have to say, Aleeya Totah came by walking up toward Cheyenne, Lucy, David, and Fola with her boyfriend, Jesse Barrow Jr. And her friend, Fahari who is Fola's twin sister.

Aleeya was wearing a Turquoise 3 peice Arabian Beauty costume that comes with the hand band with touquoise and gold high heels. As Aleeya looks very hot wearing it.

Jesse Barrow Jr. has a short black hair wearing a nice brown button up jacket with a blue button up shirt underneath it with a pair of blue diem jeans and a pair of brown shoes as he looks very charming.

Fahari was wearing a red and black top with black leggings and a pair of black boots as she was standing beside her best friend, Aleeya.

" Oh look! It's Tomboy Cheyenne, nerdy Fola, and Wizard boy!" said Aleeya. " And wait! It's the some call Princess!" Aleeya stare at Lucy as she rolled her eyes at Lucy.

" Oh Aleeya can you shut up!" Cheyenne yelled at Aleeya.

" Whatever tomboy! But...Lucy, you will never be compare to me! Face it! I'm a better Princess than me!" Aleeya yelled.

" Yeah go back to your stupid castle will ya!" Fahari argue.

" Leave her alone Fahari!" yelled Fola.

" Stay out of it sis!" Fahari said. " This doesn't concerned you at all!"

Jesse Barrow stopping his girlfriend, Aleeya before it gets out of hand.

" Aleeya, leave them alone!" Jesse Barrow Jr. tells her. " Let's go somewhere else."

" Fine." Aleeya said as she turn back toward Cheyenne, Lucy, Fola, and David with a mean look on her face. " You better watch your back you some call Princess! I run this shit!" Aleeya got in Lucy's face as she snap her fingers and walk off with Fahari as Jesse Barrow Jr. Was walking behind them. Jesse stare at Lucy with a smile on his face as Lucy was blushing as she watch Jesse Barrow Jr. walks off.

" My god! He is so hot!" Lucy said.

" Yeah but...to bad that he is dating Aleeya already." Fola tells her. " We will show you around the school. Come on." Fola tells her as Cheyenne and David followed Fola and Lucy inside the school building.

To Be Continued...


End file.
